A Love So Young Lost Too Soon
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: For lack of a better title! SEQUEL TO WE'LL MEET AGAIN! PLEASE READ THAT AND TOO LITTLE TOO LATE - WHICH COMES BEFORE WE'LL MEET AGAIN FIRST ELSE IT WON'T MAKE SENSE! SET STRAIGHT AFTER THE END OF WE'LL MEET AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

-1_A/N: So the idea of a 'sequel' usually means it's the last one right? Apparently I'm not very good at that. This is the sequel to We'll Meet Again, which was the sequel to Too Little Too Late…Well it's not my fault! I didn't FORCE you all to fall in love with Andy and want him and Donna to get together DID I? it was your choices. Lolz! So here we have it! Andy…!_

_**Chapter 1, Too Late:**_

_**(Andy's POV):**_

I was too late. Too late. I let her get away and now it was too late to take it back. I came after her. I came to tell her I changed my mind, I wanted to go. I didn't want her to go without me. And I was too late. She'd already gone. Donnie was already gone. Gone forever. She never did tell me the whole story, like she said she would. She'd never get the chance now. I was just never going to see her again. And it was all my stupid fault was being too scared. Too scared to go into space. Too scared of being in love so young. So I let her go and now it's too late to take that back.

Too late to say I'm sorry for making her go.  
Too late to tell her that I love her.  
Too late to go with her.  
Too late.  
Too late.  
Too late.

And I had to live with that. I was never going to see her again, and it was my own stupid fault!

_Donnie._

I couldn't stop thinking about her. That was the worst part. I didn't want to forget her, but it hurt too much to remember her. To remember everything. It hurt because it was so brilliant. And now it's over.

Everything was a reminder of her. Everything. I didn't realise it was possible to miss someone as much as I missed her. And she has only just gone.

How do I forget her?  
No! I don't want to forget her.  
How do I stop thinking about her?  
Is that even what I want?  
What to I want?  
I want her to come back.  
That's not going to happen.  
I want it to stop hurting.  
That's not going to happen either!  
How do I move forward without her?  
That's what I need? Not what I want. I can't have what I want. But it's what I need. To live a life without Donnie Tyler-Smith. It was too hard.

Because I was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: By 'envelope' I don't mean the small white one that hold letters, I mean the huge one for sending bigger stuff…like books or something… And please R&R_

_**Chapter 2: The Long Version:**_

_**(Andy's POV):**_

'Andy? It's Jackie Tyler' Donnie's Nan rang me.

'Hi Jackie, is everything ok?' I asked wondering _why _Donnie's Nan was ringing me.

'We're just clearing out Rose's place' Jackie explained 'And we found something in Donna's room that she left for you'

'Wh…what is it?' I asked unsure what to think.

'I'm not sure' Jackie replied. 'It's an envelope…It's quite heavy, but I don't kn ow what's inside'

'Are you at Rose's now?' I asked.

'Yeah' Jackie answered.

'I'll be right there' I put the phone down, put my trainers on, and was outside Donna and Rose's old place within minutes. It was so strange being outside Donna's knowing she wasn't in there. Never would be again.

'Here' Jackie said passing me the envelope when she saw me.

'Thank you' I replied and went back out.

I went to the park me and Donnie always went to before the Doctor came. I sat on a bench and tore the envelope open. There was a few notebook in there. And a letter. I recognised Donnie's writing instantly.

_Andy,  
__You said you to tell you the long version of everything. And I wanted to. I want to. Now I can't myself though. But I still want you to know the long version. So here it is. I don't need these books anymore because I'm going to live them, plus I've known them by heart since before me and my mum even wrote them. Me and mum wrote them a couple of years ago. They start at the beginning, and go through everything. It's a bit confusing but And you're smart, it'll make sense to you. Please don't show them to anyone else, no one else would believe them like I know you will. Have fun reading them.  
__And Andy, before I go, I need to tell you something. Something I should've told you before I ran away. Something really important. Andrew Castle, I love you. It probably sounds mad, but it's true. You're so much more than my best friends. I left it too late to tell you face to face and for that I am so so sorry, but I had to tell you some how.  
__Love Donna Tyler-Smith._

'I love you too, Donnie' I whispered and as a salty tear reached the corner of my mouth I realised I was crying. I couldn't work out if I was glad she told me or not. I think I was glad to know but it was horrible knowing when it was too late to do anything about it. In that kiss goodbye, did she realised I love her as well? I hope she did.

I pulled the notebooks out of the envelope. They all had 'Adventures in Time and Space by Rose and Donna Tyler-Smith'. I opened the first one.

_It all started under a shop…Ok bad start…The Doctor's an Alien. A Time Lord. The last of the Time Lord. The most amazing person in the universe. And Rose Tyler-Smith's love. And yes, it all started under a shop…_

As I read on it told how Rose's perfectly normal life was turned upside down and completely transformed by the Doctor. It was hard imagining as Rose as just a normal teenager from a estate in London. And a London without the zeppelins was strange too.

I stayed sat on that bench until I had read all the way through all three of the books. I don't know how long I was there, most have been a couple of hours - at least. But I found out everything. Everything about the TARDIS, about the Doctor. About Rose. About Donnie's Dad. About Jackie slapping the Doctor. About everything.

And again it made me realise I'd missed out on a fantastic opportunity, and lost Donnie. No-one could ever replace her…No-one. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I couldn't resist the whole black-hole thing, after everyone on Wednesday...the world didn't end ppl!_

_'I've read about black holes. I heard they're gateways to other universes'  
__Rose in The Impossible Planet_

_**Chapter 3: Break Through:**_

_**(Donna's POV):**_

'WHAT JUST HAPPENED' I literally screamed at the Doctor, as the whole of the TARDIS went dark, throwing the 3 of us to the floor.

'I…I…I don't know' The Doctor admitted, unhelpfully.

'What d'you mean you don't know?' Me and mum both spoke this time.

'I mean I don't know' The Doctor replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

'Then find out' I told him.

'I'm trying to' He replied. 'The screens gone blank'

'This isn't good is it?' Mum asked, sounding nervous.

'It's not good' The Doctor admitted. 'But we're still in flight. The TARDIS has in a sense turned herself off and we're still in flight'

'How?' Mum asked.

'I've got no idea' The Doctor replied.

'You are useless' I moaned.

'Did you have to call her Donna?' The Doctor asked Mum, 'She's so much like Donna Noble'

'And that's a bad thing?' I asked.

'No. but stopping moaning for half a second would be good' The Doctor replied.

'It was either Donna, Martha or Sarah Jane' Mum answered. 'Donna seemed most appropriate'

'Sarah Jane would've been less loud' The Doctor said simply.

'I am who I am, not what my name is' I replied, matter of factly.

'That you are. Maybe it's just something to do with the name Donna though. Maybe all Donnas are loud, sarcastic and annoying'

'And she was your best friend'

'I didn't say loud, sarcastic and annoying was a bad thing did I?' The Doctor said.

'Ok you two, you can finish you're discussion about names and things when we work out where we are' Mum decided. 'Doctor, your TARDIS you work her out'

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS's screen and started pressing buttons, and pulling levers.

'Let there be light?' I muttered hopefully.

'Let there be light' The Doctor confirmed pressing a final button, and the TARDIS lit up again.

'So where are we?' I asked.

'Give us half a chance' The Doctor replied. 'Give her chance to load back up'

'She's not a computer' I moaned.

'No, but she needs to turn back on and work out where we are' The Doctor said. 'We're on…Earth…sort of'

'How can we be on Earth sort of?' I replied.

'We've gone through a black hole' The Doctor said.

I was silent now.

'How?' Mum asked.

'Remember the devil?' The Doctor asked.

'Yes' I answered.

'You weren't even thought about back then' Mum told me.

'I still remember it all.' I answered. 'I know everything that happened. Want me to prove it? It started by landing…'

'No!' Mum and The Doctor both stopped me.

'Ok' I shrugged. 'So where are we?'

'Earth…sort of' The Doctor repeated.

'What about the devil?' I asked.

'Black Holes are gateways to another universe' Mum replied, like it should explain everything…

…And after a moment it did.

'Are we in a parallel world? Which one? Our one?' I asked excitedly.

The Doctor looked serious. 'Well I've never done that before'

'Is this bad?' I asked.

'I don't know how we get back' The Doctor admitted.

'Can't we go back the way we came?' I asked.

'I don't know' The Doctor said.

'Do you know anything?' I asked.

'I happen to know a lot' The Doctor said.

'How long will it take you to find out how we get back?' I asked hopefully.

'I…a couple of hours…I don't know…' The Doctor replied.

'Can I go and see Andy?' I directed the question and Mum and The Doctor.

'Go on then' Mum said. 'We'll come and find you when we can go'

'Thanks Mum' I said and went to run out.

'Donna…' Mum stopped me.

'Yeahhhhh?' I moaned impatiently.

'Be careful' Mum replied.

'Why?' I asked confused, because we'd been here, there, and everywhere and saw all sorts of creatures and Mum said be careful on Earth…

'Seeing Andy again, is going to be hard' Mum continued. 'Walking away from someone you care about it a difficult thing to do, but seeing them again, and then walking away again is even harder'

'I know' I replied. 'But I have to see him. I need to talk to him'


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I thought about writing a chapter where Rose and the Doctor are talking about whether or not Rose should go and see Jackie, Pete and Tony. But I didn't write that because it didn't seem worth a chapter, because it was like half a page, and I just wanted to write Andy/Donna (and really it's the Andy/Donna bit ya all waiting for)…why I'm telling you lot this I don't know but never mind…R&R (all Donna/Andy fans will like the next chapter…all going to plan that is…)**_

_**Chapter 4: Out of place:**_

_**(Donna's POV):**_

London didn't feel _right. _It was impossible to pinpoint exactly was not right. It was like I was out of place here. Like I didn't belong. As usual Andy had been right all along. I really didn't belong here. I belonged out in the stars.

I had been in London since going with the Doctor. Not this London. A London. My Mum's birth Earth. But that had been straight away, before we had gone into the stars and stayed up there. Being in London now, being in _my own _London, was so different. It felt like I had been away for years. As though it was a distant memory, somewhere I had been a lifetime ago.

I found myself walking through slowly. Everyone around me was walking fast, in a rush to get to where ever they were going. I, though, wasn't in a rush to go anywhere. Since going with the Doctor everything had been running. And that's brilliant, but for now it was good to relax. Walk somewhere, and walk slowly.

Also, even though I wouldn't have admitted it had anyone asked, I was nervous about seeing Andy. Not nervous enough to turn around, and go back to the TARDIS, but nervous enough to not be rushing to find where he was. The truth was, I know Mum was right. Just like Andy she always is. Seeing Andy again is going to be brilliant, while I'm there, but leaving him again is going to be so hard. Harder than the first time, and that was hard enough. But I had to see him. I just had to. I needed to make sure he got the books. And more importantly that he got the letter that was with it. Had he read the books? Did he miss me as much as I missed him?…

…Was there any chance I could change his mind and make him come with us?

Only as I had that thought did I realise it was the reasoning behind me being so desperate to see him. I really didn't care about the pain I knew I'd feel if I had to leave him behind again, because if there was even the smallest chance he would come I had to take it. If there was even the smallest chance I could still have him in my life, I wasn't going to let it pass.

Mum once told me that Sarah Jane once told her that 'Some things are worth getting your heartbroken for. They were talking about the Doctor, but I'm exactly the same with Andy. He's worth the heartbreak that'll come if today ends badly. He'll always be worth it.

When I finally took notice of where I was walking, I found myself at the entrance of the park me and Andy had always gone to. I hadn't been taking any notice of where I was, but subconsciously I must've known that's where I'd find Andy…

…And was right. I saw him sitting on a bench reading. He was reading one of the notebooks of Mum's adventures. I walked up behind him quietly, making sure he didn't see me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I was crying while writing this. But don**__**'**__**t worry it**__**'**__**s not because it**__**'**__**s depressing it**__**'**__**s because I was watching neighbours…depressing love triangle! The bit in italics was written by the genius that is Steph (Lady Clark - Weasleys Of Books), because I couldn**__**'**__**t think of what to write, and like I said she is a genius!**_

_**Chapter 5: Donnie  
**__**(Andy**__**'**__**s POV):**_

"…And Rose Tyler completely ignored him, as usual. Not wondering off was the first rule, and the one she never listened to"

I thought I was hearing things when I heard Donna's voice reading aloud what I was reading. I turned around quickly.

'Hello Andy' She smiled.

'Oh my goodness' I said.

'Yeah, not quite the reaction I was hoping for' Donna said smiling. He came around and sat next to me. She threw her arms around me. 'I missed you so much'.

I held her close there, wondering when I'd wake up. So many times I had dreamt about Donna. Every time it hurt when I woke up, because she wasn't there. But I could feel her there. I could feel her head on my shoulder, her arms around my neck.

'This is real isn't it?' I didn't mean to say it out loud, but it slipped out before I could stop it.

'Well I'm not a ghost' Donna said, pulling out of the hug and looking right at me. 'See ghosts can't touch people' Donna poked me in the shoulder. 'So I think I'm definitely real'

'You're really here' I said, suddenly unable to stop smiling. 'I'll kill you if you ever do that to me again'

'What did I do?' Donna asked innocently.

'First you left me. Then you left me a note saying what I couldn't bare to say to you. Then you haunt me in my nightmares' I told her.

'Nightmares?' She replied.

'Nightmares because they weren't real' I answered. 'You were always there…then I woke up'

'I'm here now' Donna said.

'But you're going again?' I said it like a question, even though I knew the answer. I knew she was going, and I knew I wasn't going to let her go alone. I just wanted to know what she'd say.

She nodded sadly. 'You were right all along Andy, just like you always are' She started. 'I do belong up there. Andy, you have no idea how amazing it is' I noticed the way Donnie's voice broke slightly even though she tried to hide it. 'I don't want to leave you again. I don't want to know I'm never going to see you again. I did that once, I never want to do it again'

'I'm not going to let you go alone again' I replied and the tears in Donnie's eyes started to fall. 'You're supposed to be happy. Not crying'

'You're coming with me?' Donna said, through tears.

'I'm not letting you fly away again' I replied. I looked right at Donnie. She looked right at me. 'Did I mention I love you too?' I whispered. Simultaneous me and Donnie moved towards each other, into a kiss.

_It could have been seconds, minutes or hours, I don't know and I couldn't careless. I slowly pulled away from her and looked down, she was blushing. "you're beautiful when you blush" _

_"shut up" she snapped her cheeks getting redder and redder. _

_"nah, I think I should keep on talking, maybe just go on and on about marmalade like the Doctor seems to do and maybe I'll rant and rave about bananas afterwards and then-" she cut me off with a kiss._

'Now who's blushing?' Donna quizzed, almost laughing.

'Shut up' I replied, still smiling.

'No, I think _I'll _talk about marmalade' Donna replied. 'It's an interesting substance'

'No Donnie. There is nothing whatsoever that is interesting about marmalade'

'Oh I'm sure I can think of thinks to say about it' Donnie replied.

'I'm 150 sure you could. There's nothing you can't talk about. Ramble about should I say' I said.

'You ramble more than me' Donnie insisted.

'I do not'

'You started the marmalade conversation' Donnie replied.

'You're the one who said it was interesting' I said.

'True' Donnie agreed, settling it. 'Wanna see the TARDIS?'

I smiled again. 'Definitely. If it's going to be my home I need to see it. Although I know what it looks like'

'Little blue box that's…' Donnie started.

'Bigger on the inside' we both finished, and then we laughed.

'Let's go then' I said, jumping up and pulling her up. Donnie smiled at me and without warning started to pull me along...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Together and at home:**_

_**(Donna's POV):**_

As I was pulling Andy along it was like I had never been away from him. And at the same time it felt like I had been away from him forever. Nothing had changed, but so much had. Everything was so confusing, but one thing was clear as crystal, me and Andy would never be apart again. I didn't have to walk away from my best friend forever again.

And now he was much more than just my best friend. So much more. Wowzee! It was amazing to think this morning I was sure I would never see him again, and trying to keep him in my mind, without thinking about him. Now he's coming with us. Coming with _me. _

'Donnnnnnnnnie' Andy moaned. 'Stop running'

'You gotta get used to it' I replied, still running. 'The Doc…Doctor…never…stops'

'Sounds like you're out of breath' Andy commented, stopping so suddenly I nearly fell over. But Andy caught me rather dramatically.

'Thanks' I said, probably blushing again. I shot Andy a friendly but warning look, to tell him not to make any comments about the blushing.

'Catching a damsel in distress' Andy said. 'Not bad good deed for the day'

'My hero' I said half sarcastically.

Me and Andy looked at each other and laughed.

'Don't start running again' Andy said, as usual reading my like a book.

'It's like I said, you gotta get used to it, the Doctor never stops running' I replied. 'He likes running.'

'What's so great about running? Why can't he just walk at a leisurely pace' Andy started demonstrating what a leisurely pace would be for him. 'If you run you miss all the stuff around me'

'But if you walk, you may not get to the danger in time to help me' I said, and started running again.

Andy instantly started running after me. 'What's the rush?' He asked.

'Sooner we get back, sooner we can get you into Time and Space…where you belong' I added purposely.

'You were right about that' Andy said.

I stopped and started at him. 'I was right about something?'

Andy nodded.

'Meaning…you were _wrong_' I put a lot of exaggeration on the word wrong, because Andy was just never wrong. Never ever ever.

'Yes I was…' Andy didn't finish.

'You were…?'

'I was wrong'

'Can I get that in writing?' I asked.

'Shut up, Donnie' He replied.

'I'm gonna take that as a no' I said. 'Come on TARDIS'

I pulled him along again. This time he didn't complain so I guessed he got the message that he has to get used to running.

'We're here' He said as we stopped outside the TARDIS.

I looked at him. 'That's my line'

'Oh' He said innocently. 'You say it then'

'Andrew Cast…' I started

'Andy' He corrected

'Andy Castle, this is the TARDIS. A small blue box that is…'

'Bigger on the inside' Andy finished impatiently. 'Can we go in now?'

'All right, all right' I said. 'When did you get so impatient?'

'When I let you fly away the first time' replied Andy.

'You make us sound like something out of a romance book' I commented.

Andy smiled and said, 'Maybe we are. Teenage boy falls madly in love with teenage girl. Girl flies off with her mum and her mum's boyfriend, in a time machine to a different universe. Only to return and tell the boy she loves him too'

'Yeah romantic' I muttered.

'Ok…I'll try again' Andy answered. 'Teenage boy and teenage girl fall in love with each other, without the other knowing…'

I cut him off with a kiss again. 'Shut up' I whispered, and then he kissed back.

'Are you love birds coming, or staying there kissing all day?'

Me and Andy sprang apart instantly at the sound of my Mum's voice. If Andy's face was anything to go by I think it was safe to say I was blushing - again.

'We…we're coming' I said.

'Good, then come in come in' The Doctor said suddenly appearing at the TARDIS door. 'The more the merrier'

'Did you find a way back?' I asked.

'I did.' replied the Doctor. 'Now do you want me to bore you with the technobabble of how we are going to get back, or do you want me to get us back?'

Me, and Andy looked at each other then back to the Doctor. 'Just get us back' We both said.

'Off we go then' The Doctor grinned, and as he started the TARDIS moving, Andy fell to the ground.

'You get used to it' I said pulling him up again.

He just smiled.

Everything was perfect. Mum was happy with the Doctor. And now I had Andy here. I didn't have to leave him behind again.

'Into time and space' I whispered.

_**A/N: Wow I've finished. Aww I'm gonna miss Andy and Donna now I've finished. lolz! Don't forget to R&R!!**_


End file.
